Finally
by SabrinaYutsuki
Summary: Set after Season 2 and the Lizzie Mcguire movie. It's the first day of high school, and a health project might just help Lizzie and Gordo take the next step. Let's just hope hottie, Penn Bradley, doesn't ruin Gordo's chances.  COMPLETE!


Finally A Lizzie Mcguire Story

IMPT. NOTE: Words inside [] indicate Cartoon Lizzie's remarks.

A continuation to the Lizzie Mcguire movie set in high school. I've always wanted a Season 3 for Lizzie Mcguire (so I can have more Lizzie/Gordo scenes!) but since it's not gonna happen soon I might as well dream up my own scenarios. If you like it, let me know and I might make some more episodes :)

--

His name was Penn Bradley.

When Lizzie said some years ago that Danny Kessler was the closest thing she could ever have to Brad Pitt, she didn't realize high school would offer an even closer resemblance.  
>Blonde hair - slightly unkempt but in a fashionable "just-out-of-bed" look - the kind all the girls would want to get their hands into and fix (or further tousle); a set jaw -<br>the kind that models have; and the eyes - a nice pair of baby blues.

He was seated at the front row, casually leaning on the wall by the door so that his profile was visible to the rest of the class - for the girls to appreciate further, and for the other boys to secretly wish a bolt of lightning would chargrill his hair and send him out of the class.

Lizzie and Gordo were not exceptions to this girl/boy distinction, and Gordo could only sigh as the blonde girl beside him craned her neck to get a better view. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, he secretly looked at his best friend, blooming as ever - slender neck, long blonde hair (longer than when they were in Rome, he noted), and her eyes - a smokey hazel brown with a hint of green.

As Gordo used his encyclopedia-like brain to think of the exact color to describe her eyes (something he confesses he has done since he stared into them in 7th grade, at the library, when he told her she was his best friend), Lizzie had concluded her Penn appreciation and could not help but grin at the sight of Gordo's focused concentration.

"Earth to Gordo?"

The curly-haired boy shook his head to awake from his stupor and was greeted by her lovely smile, and scrambled for words.

"Uh yeah sorry, I was just thinking about... stuff"

It was a curse, really - he could spout out scientific facts, trivia, and intelligent psychological babble at the drop of his baseball director's cap but to think of something - ANYTHING - with a semblance of charm and suave to say to Lizzie was as impossible as someone not knowing who Steven Spielberg was (and that was WAY impossible).

Before the conversation could go any further, a tall woman with her black hair in a very organized bun, went to the teacher's desk and dropped a ridiculously thick book with a thud, causing the class to hush up.

"My name's Ms. Line. And I'm your health teacher." As if her hair wasn't boring enough, she syllabicated every single word slowly in such a deadpan voice that made Mr. Pettis seem like a stand-up comedian.

"50% of your grade will come from one major project - you and your partner are to take care of a 'fake baby' with a computer chip that will record all the things you do with it. At the end of the semester, if your baby is unhappy, you fail. Otherwise, you pass," she explained, making an exaggerated air quote when she said "fake baby".

"On paper, the objective of this project is to teach you responsibility, teamwork, time management, etcetera but really, what I want you to learn? Is that taking care of a baby while you're still in high school is no joke. Get it?" Her placid expression suddenly sported an evil eye that darted at each of the students, who were now feeling very uneasy.

[Children of the Corn... is a fluffy cartoon compared to Ms. Line!]

"Now I used to have people draw lots to find out their partner but after all the constant complaints and DRAMA, I've decided to let students choose their own partner and reduce the drama and chaos to just one day. Also saves me the trouble of getting your names beforehand."

Lizzie suddenly felt an unsettling feeling in her stomach that she could not explain. She let her mind wander back when they had a pretend marriage and she had picked Gordo, but spent most of her energy on Ethan and her marriage to Miranda. She'd tried to rationalize that she was merely concerned about Miranda's potentially embarrassing moment, but really she was mostly jealous that Miranda was lucky enough to be the coolest guy's pretend bride.

How long ago was that project? It was just 2 years ago but it felt like an eternity to her now, and all she could think of now was how she wasted the opportunity to do a great project with Gordo... and the opportunity to let him know how much she appreciated him.

She realized then that the unsettling feeling in her stomach was the feeling of anticipation... the "This is it" chance she needed... no, *they* needed to figure things out. Neither of them have spoken about the Rome experience - in particular that little kiss that was shared at the rooftop of the most romantic city underneath a canopy of stars - and at the rate they were going, it seemed that they'd die without ever mentioning it again unless...

"You may begin looking for your partner now. I'll stomach the screaming and the bickering but please, no physical violence? I don't want a reason to start my first aid class early this semester."

And just like that, the gun was fired, the flag was waved, and all the girls raced towards Penn.

All, except one.

Gordo closed his eyes and massaged his temples as if the girls had left a huff of smoke. In truth, he closed his eyes because he dreaded seeing the empty seat beside him and seeing Lizzie twirl her hair and win the affections of Ben, Ten - whatever his name was (it didn't matter, because it wasn't him). And if that guy were smart enough, he would say yes to her. And that would be that.

"Earth to Gordo?"

He shook his head and opened his eyes drastically, which he slightly regretted as the white light of the classroom disoriented him. Only slightly regretted because he immediately saw that the seat beside him was still occupied by the woman who was going to be the death and life of him at the same time.

He couldn't believe it.

Perhaps this was some freaky scientific phenomenon and he had just traveled back to time a couple of minutes ago, before Ms. Boring Health Teacher stepped in the room? Maybe he had the second chance to kidnap the guy at the front row so he'd have the slightest chance with Lizzie? Or maybe, just maybe, she was actually there beside him because she chose to. He breathed deep at that point, almost gasping for air as he felt the possibility. Glancing at row number 1, all the girls were crowding around Brad Pitt Junior, including Kate, who was fluttering her eyelashes at 100 miles per hour. The possibility was confirmed.  
>"Are you okay, Gordo?"<p>

He turned his curious attention to her - "Why are you here?"

Lizzie raised an eyebrow. "We have health class together, remember? You, me, and Miranda checked out our class schedules yesterday, we have health together, you two have science next... we went through this a couple of times yesterday?"

"No, no. That's not what I meant. I mean, why are you here sitting down, while everyone else is vying for his attention?" He said gesturing with his chin towards Penn's direction.

[Gee Gordo. I kiss you at our class photo, kiss you in Rome, and now I'm here sitting beside you, obviously WAITING for you to ask me to be your partner. You're the genius, you tell me!]

But she wasn't about to make this any easier for Gordo. Two hints were enough. It was his turn. So she just nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders.

Gordo, however, stood silent, again unable to comprehend or reply and they were engulfed in an uncomfortable silence. Since Rome, these had become frequent, almost as if there was an unspoken barrier between the two.

She decided to meet him halfway.

"Why, did you want me to go to Penn?"

He vehemently shook his hands and his head, "NO!" and Lizzie felt herself jumping for joy inside.

But he took the cowardly route and immediately retracted. "I'm sorry, I mean, it's really up to you. I really don't have a say in this after all."

"Oh." She tried her best to mask her disappointment but it was difficult. It felt as if she had won a trip to Miami, only to be told minutes later, that it was a mistake.

[Come on, GORDO! This isn't cha-cha-cha! You can't take one step forward, THEN take one step back just like that!]

Inside, she waved the white flag. Perhaps, this limbo of theirs was the doomed fate of best friends since birth trying to be something more. She bit her lower lip, then scanned the classroom. Tudgeman was in the back row, baffled by the fact that the girls were choosing Penn over him (Typical Tudgeman). She decided to go after him - they had become good friends after all. But before, she could even stand, a firm grip made its way on Lizzie's arm.

An odd feeling overcame her. It was as if her whole body had frozen up except for the one part Gordo's hand rested on, which had become unusually warm.

"Wait."

He said it in an almost inaudible whisper but she heard him. Perhaps because they had this unexplainable bond that was formed since they were just a year old. Or perhaps it was simply because Lizzie was listening and hoping for him to say something.

"I WIN!"

Lizzie and Gordo's concentration was slightly disturbed by Kate, who had apparently won the battle for Penn's pick and was now holding on to Penn like a prized trophy. Her happiness was clearly etched on her face - understandably so. In high school, Kate had to start from the middle again and work her way to popularity, and this was definitely a couple of steps up the ladder. The other girls groaned and ran (still as a pack) to the 2nd pick - Ryan Javers, who was positively beaming at the attention. Larry Tudgeman, again, was baffled by not being chosen. Gordo looked to the heavens - a reaction he made whenever he observed the "irrational behavior behind the trivial pursuit of popularity".

When the whole scene finished playing, Gordo let go of his hold on Lizzie.

"Lizzie?"

Was he going to take a step back again? She felt herself cringe.

"If you had gone after Brad Pitt over there, I... I would have run after you and tried to stop you."

[FINALLY!]

Her features softened as she smiled.

"Well then, I guess I saved you from all that trouble."

He smiled back, and she noticed how his eyes beamed and the beautiful shade of his eye sprung to full color - a mixture of blue, gray... a shade that she has tried to figure out since that day at the library 2 years ago when he told her she was his best friend.

He tore a sheet of paper from his notebook and shyly asked.

"So... can you by my partner on this health project?"

She nodded, afraid to talk as she felt her heart speed up. Sure it was just a health project but it meant so much more to them.

[One small step for Health, one giant leap for Lizzie and Gordo!]

He wrote down their names, his distinct slightly sloppy writing sloppier than usual because of his trembling hands.

- Lizzie Mcguire and David Gordon -

Their names have been in the same reports for hundreds of times but today, the small three-letter word that stood between their names held a profound meaning that they knew they'd carry for years to come.

And as Gordo stood up from his chair and handed Ms. Line the seemingly nondescript piece of paper, Lizzie realized something.

That in one's lifetime, there will be many Danny Kessler's and Ethan Craft's and Penn Bradley's - the suave hunks who smile and make all the girls swoon and all their hearts palpitate.

But there will only be one David Gordon. The one who would sacrifice everything for your happiness. The one who holds a special smile reserved just for you. And the one who not only makes your heart palpitate, but changes your heart and the way you see things and the way you see yourself.

And you would be too stupid to let him go.

So she planned never to.

And as his hand slowly took hers after class, he vowed never to give her a reason to.

- The End. - 


End file.
